


The Muse Returns

by arisanite



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Domination, F/M, Forced Tasks, Rough Sex, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisanite/pseuds/arisanite
Summary: Your muse pays you a visit, and decides to teach you a lesson when you won’t comply.





	The Muse Returns

It was just one ordinary night for you.

You didn’t have much to do, nor you have papers to finish. This was that one time you can conveniently sit in front of your computer, drinking your homemade milk tea, and laughing at those silly memes posted by your friends on the big, blue dashboard.

“Haha”

_*scroll*_

“Omfg hahahaha”

_*scroll*_

That was when you heard your room door close.

You gasp as you turn to your left. You quickly pull down one of your apple earphones, looking in the darkness, remembering that you basically live on your own. Could it have been the wind? Or is your fucking apartment haunted? Again?

You look around the blinking lights of your modem. Nothing.

You try to shield your eyes aware from the glare of your Tumblr-infested computer. Nothing.

You stand up to get a better look at the door, if it was locked or you left it open.

_Nothing._

Scratching your head, you return to your seat, getting a good gulp of your homemade brew, before returning to scrolling that horrid dashboard that never seemed to end. You were at page 256, you just didn’t know where to stop.

You were about to laugh at another picture of Chris Evans losing it during that Avengers Family Feud video when you suddenly felt heat coming from where you were sitting on. Not to mention the fact that you weren’t in the same eye-level with the laptop. At least not how you remembered it.

That was when you started feeling the heat of someone’s breath brushing up your back.

“ _Oh…_ ”

The voice you heard from behind was more of a whisper, but the words bounced off the nape of your neck like steam.

You felt goosebumps appear on the back of your neck.

To make matters worse, you suddenly felt _something hard_ poking up against your ass that almost made you jump out of your seat –

“ _Ah ah ah –_ “

The voice suddenly spoke in a reprimanding manner, as two strong arms in the dark quickly wrapped around you, pulling you close against a lean, yet muscled body. You wanted to shriek, but suddenly you felt a hand wrap around your mouth, as you felt those gusts of air brush against the back of your neck again.

It was followed by the touch of two soft, wet lips that smeared against your skin…

When suddenly a wet tongue darted out to trace a short line from your hairline down the tip of your spine …

“ _I have returned, darling_.”

You wanted to scream.

Of all the days, he had to return now.

Who was he?

The god of darkness – _your_ god of darkness.

The god of your waking thoughts, your sexuality, and your words. He was the Lord of your pen, your paper, your craft, and your skill.

He appears differently to every writer or artist – to some, he may be even a woman.

But to you, he is a healthy male, with beautiful golden curls. He probably doesn’t look a day over twenty-six, almost your age… albeit you do look a little younger than him either way. And he’s got those captivating blue eyes that you can see even when you’re trapped in the dark, illuminated by the shine from your computer.

He is _the muse_.

And he has decided to visit you.

You scramble up against him, but then he presses this rough kiss against the back of your neck as he secures you against his lap. Those large arms seemingly covered in a black blazer squeeze your torso as he lets his mouth travel towards the side of your neck, ignoring the way you squeal and fight against him, wishing to escape his hold.

But he knows you love this – _fighting back_.

He knows how much you love to put up a fight before he completely dominates you, and at this moment – he was sure of your game as he gently and slowly let one of his large hands squeeze one of your ample breasts, before unbuttoning your polo shirt and slipping that hand inside.

“ _Hush now_ ,” he growls in your ear as you struggle against him, not noticing how your movement in his lap is making his cock even harder in those black slacks. “ _You know how this goes, sweetling. Why do you even fight back?_ ”

“Not –“ you grunt through gritted teeth. “Now –“

You could only gasp when you realize that his hand has slipped into your shorts, unbuttoning it as he goes, before slipping two fingers into your already soaked underwear.

“ _Mmmmmm_ ,” he moans into your ear with his lips now brushing against your jaw, as you couldn’t help but whimper when those two long digits start stroking your folds amidst those wet juices.

 _“You know what to do, darling_.”

“No –“

“ _Don’t be such a fuss –_ “ he whispers as he began to massage that one breast in his hand.

“N –“

He gritted his teeth, whispering, _“Write for me_ …”

You gasp.

This was what bothered you. Of all the nights you wanted to relax, of all the nights you were trying not to be “preoccupied”, of all the nights when you don’t want to be _horny_ at all…

That’s when he comes to visit.

You wanted to slap that fucking grin off his face.

“ _Don’t be such a naughty baby,_ ” he goaded you again, trying to trap your flailing arms as he slipped both of his underneath yours, without having to stop rubbing your clit. “ _Write for me._ ”

You wanted to spit in his face.

He may be your muse, but he doesn’t get to order you around.

“Fuck you,” the words hissed from between your gritted teeth as you tried to swap your open hand at his face.

You didn’t see it, but those eyes flashed open, with those blue eyes now burning with an angry fire.

“ _Fuck me, eh?_ ” He growled in your ear before nipping at the side of the column of your neck, causing you to shriek in the silence of your room. “ _That can be arranged, you ungrateful child_.”

You felt him buck his hips against your crotch, as he withdrew his fingers from your drenched cunt.

You heard him slurp off the juices on his finger, before trapping you with his arms again, pushing you closer to the computer.

“ _No more Mr. Nice Guy_ ,” he hissed in that formal English Accent. “ _Hands on the keyboard._ ”

“But –“

“ ** _HANDS ON THE KEYBOARD._** ”

A shiver went through your neck.

You heard him chuckle the moment he felt it against you. You had to oblige, your entire body shuddering with both fear and anticipation as he slightly bent you over your keyboard, without having to remove you off his lap. You find him grinding his crotch against your ass as he took over your mouse, clicking some icons to bring about the post editor on your Tumblr interface.

“ _Here, my little writer,_ ” he whispered as his hand flew from the mouse and went straight to your tiny shorts, pulling them off your squirming legs as tries to keep you still. “ _I’ve opened up the form for you so you can post it online right away for all of your friends to see…_ ”

“Come on,” you hissed, trying to kick his hands away. “Stop orderin’ me ar –“

You threw your head and cried out when he pinched a nipple.

“ _How much more should I stretch my persuasion with you, love?_ ” He sighed exasperatedly as you felt him pull your undies upward, causing the fabric to rub against the clit. You helplessly writhe in his arms as your panties began to soak up even more when he released your tit and began to furiously rub at your clit through the wet fabric.

“G-God p-please –“

“ _Write._ ”

“No –“

“ ** _Stop being such a stubborn mule and write._** ”

He pushed you from the behind the head, causing you to bend over close to the computer as you tried at least typing a title of what you were about to write. But then you realize how you were easily giving in to his qualms, and then you tried to get off his lap. This resulted in your ass getting spanked by one large hand, being screamed at to resume your hands’ position on the keyboard, and being bitten on the neck.

“Such a naughty girl,” he hissed, as you can feel his curls brushing against your cheek. “Maybe you need to be taught a lesson –“

_Zip!_

You let out this loud moan when you suddenly feel your panties being parted again, with a large meaty cock being rubbed against your entrance.

You felt your entire body panic.

You knew what was coming – _and you knew it was going to come in hard_.

You felt him cackle quietly in your ear, causing your entire body to shudder once more, making you wonder why such an evil laugh could sound so erotic –

When all of a sudden, he pulls your head back as he sheathes his entire cock right into your dripping cunt.

You let out a strangled cry that echoed in your room, probably disturbing some of your neighbors. You heard him let out this erotic moan in your ear, as he shuddered himself, while keeping his hips still to keep the throbbing cock in its place.

“ _Write_ ,” he hissed in your ear, making sure his lips brush against your lobes. “ _Or I’ll ram you in so hard, the neighbors would be calling the police_.”

Letting out a small defeated whimper, you bent yourself over the keyboard and started typing, as the muse quietly groaned with the way you moved over his cock, lifting your shirt up to expose your breasts so he can plant soft, gentle kisses on your sweat slicked back.

Trying to ignore how your walls began to contract around that humongous girth your muse has thrust up your cunt, you began to focus and write about a 19th Century version of your muse that existed in real life – or at least one Christmas Special where the actor he was based on starred.

_[William Buxton was a fine man with many fine pleasures, but all he wanted was a wife who could give him the trust and faith that he always yearned for. But then again, you were the one who put him in such a position of mistrust, and it was something you needed to apologize for. After all, it was your own fault concerning the misunderstanding of said events: the misunderstanding between lovers, the fact that you thought he proposed to another woman led you to momentarily consider one of the suitors your father has been offering you, and the whole hullabaloo that happened earlier –]_

You shook your head, pausing.

You tried to think.

But amidst your thinking, it was being overridden by the sound of the muse sitting underneath you, rolling his hips as he groaned, gently pulling his cock in and out of your drenched cunt, its head teasing and meeting the entrance of your womb every time –

“I can’t!” You cried out, removing your hands from the keyboard.

You quickly tried to bring one of your hands in between your crotch, aiming to rub furiously at your bundle of nerves in an attempt to bring yourself to climax. There was no way in hell that you can finish this story with your muse torturously fucking you so slowly, when all you can think about is his cock violating your cunt again, and again, and again, and again –

A hand suddenly slapped yours, causing you to shriek.

Two big hands suddenly grabbed both of your exposed breasts, as you felt that ominous breathing touching the nape of your neck once more.

“ _You will fucking finish,_ ” he whispers, as you feel the way his lips curled against your skin. “ _Or else I’ll never let you cum._ ”

You let out this desperate whimper, as you fall back onto the keyboard, as you continued to type.

Your muse them let himself slump back onto the chair, as he fastened both of his hands on your bare hips, as he parted your panties even further, giving more access to his cock. But as he threw his head back to moan, his whimpers now echoing as loud dins in your sex-hazed head, his thrusts began to move quicker, in rhythm of how your fingers hit every letter on the keyboard.

_[“William –“ You whimper worriedly, as your eyes dart towards that door to his study that you were sure was closed. You did not remember locking it, but you knew no one was in the vicinity that would burst through it only to find the two of you in a compromising position. “We might get caught –“_

_You weren’t prepared for it at all, but all of a sudden, you felt his arms clamp against your hips and he suddenly lurched forward with a grunt, thrusting that cock deep inside of you, filling you to the brim._

_You threw your head up, a shriek forming in your throat._

_To your surprise, the man suddenly clamped his hand on your mouth, silencing you.]_

You should have seen the sight of you two in front of the computer:

A beautiful man with his fingers splayed on your ample breasts, filling each hand. And as you bounced on his hard, erect cock; your legs dangled on either side of your office chair, your flip-flops threatening to slip off your feet with the force of every thrust.

You ground your hips against his with every thought of sex that went out onto the editor, and you felt your walls clench his cock even harder the moment the sex scene was realized.

Hands shaking, you let them slip off the keyboard as you bowed your head in resolve, fearing that you’ll never reach your climax.

“I-I’m d-done,” you stutter in that weak voice, hating yourself for giving into the muse.

The muse sighed happily.

Sitting up, you felt him hold your body closer against his, as you felt him plant kisses on your neck, on your jawline, before he turned your head around to smother your lips with his.

“ _Thank you, darling_ ,” he sighed in your mouth… before slowly clamping his hand around your neck.

You felt yourself scream.

He pulled you back against the chair and began thrusting hard against your cunt.

You felt that large meaty shaft stretching you in every way as you filled the air with your cries of desire, mixing along with his erotic groans that filled your ear. You couldn’t see it, but you can feel your juices soaping up his cock, making it easier for him to thrust in and out faster, making you feel the head and his length being rammed inside of you repeatedly, all at the same time.

He tilted your head and smothered your cries with his kisses, as one hand positioned to kneading your breast began to travel downward… before slipping in between your legs.

When his fingers found your clit, you felt your entire body scream your orgasm out.

Your thighs thrashed against his slacked knees, as you felt yourself gush all over his cock, drenching it. And you couldn’t help but moan in complete retaliation because you haven’t ejaculated for this long.

You couldn’t see that satisfied on his face either, before it was distorted into this handsome “O” face, as he burst inside of you, creaming up your womb with his juices.

You both lay on top of each other, on your tortured and battered office computer chair, catching your breaths.

“ _You’re such a brilliant vessel, my poet,_ ” he sighed into your ear, as you felt him lovingly plant another kiss on the slope of your neck. “ _I shall visit you again soon._ ”

And with that, he was gone.

You came back to yourself thirty minutes later, all alone on the office chair… albeit ignoring the fact that maybe you need to scrub it clean with soap and water again tomorrow morning.

Shaking that thin sheen of sweat off your body, you pull your shirt down, and tried to look at your Tumblr interface with hazy eyes.

Your story was still there.

You decide to hit “Post”.


End file.
